User talk:Ckohrs0221/Archive 8
Princess Could any sort of other compromise be worked out? Also, your dog? I want it. IZ SO FWUFFY 18:22, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Another year older I thought I had a little bit more time left before Conrad went, and aged up on me. I guess my logged on/logged off gaps eat up more IC wiki time than I thought they did. <3 BABIES <3 once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 18:09, November 3, 2015 (UTC) For Aydan Re: Rp? I'd love to rp! I have to go to bed in like 5 minutes though so we could start it tomorrow if you'd like? Or you could go ahead and post if you want and I'll just pick it up tomorrow - whatever works. But who did you have in mind and where at? :D Faith/Melinda When Faith and Winston are done, can you try to leave it open for Melinda to come try to repay Faith for helping her the other night? I don't want to ruin or intrude on your RP, maybe just come by at the end or something? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:42, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ...and you wonder Why playing Melinda comes so naturally to me. :D People are the best to manipulate. ;) I figure I'll start with a letter and next week sometime I'll post with Melinda on the Cottage since it wouldn't be until then she'd be able to go back to Hogsmeade. I'm off for now with meetings and things, but if you'd like to start another RP somewhere...maybe Faith and Elle since she wanted to ask about Herbology, or whoever, feel free. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:57, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I do too...and I think it's possible...but probably not while Melinda's living with her and Ash. I think Melinda and Charity are at a standstill of sorts for the time. Charity's freaking out about Melinda breaking small (to Melinda) rules...things that wouldn't hurt her or anyone. She comes down really hard on Melinda which makes her fight back. Melinda doesn't respond well to force or threats...she responds to emotions and guilt. If Charity lightened up, things would get better...but I can't see Charity doing that for a while. I think once Melinda's old enough to be responsible for her own decisions, her and Charity will be close...I just don't know how long that'll take to happen. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:49, November 5, 2015 (UTC) SORRY! I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to pull the wool over anyone's eyes, least of all the B-crats or the Admins. I sometimes let my imagination get the best of me on here, so that why we have this problem with Jonathan now. I am going to change his page now to clear that out once and for all. But, I am embarrassed for myself as well, because it was my fault that I had come up with that. Forgive me? Thanks Thank you for spotting that, CK. And for forgiving me. I'm planning on totally redoing his character page, so nothing like that crops up again. So, now that that's all taken care of, are you up for a RP? I'm fine with whoever, by the way. Soo You might want to check my ask. ;) I'll try to come on chat later. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:06, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RP The Three Broomsticks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:51, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Dreams and aspirations... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Since that will suffice... ninja posted. She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Amnesia Plot So you know the string of deaths that happened a while ago, yeah? So two of Julchen and Gilbert's teammates, one of whom is also one of their close friends, was part of that and it hit them quite hard. Especially since most of their close friends had drifted away (Rica, Vilte, Saro...). The Harriers were their family and to see it crumble to dust was- is very painful for them. For Julchen, I narrowed it down to two conclusions: one is for her to slowly develop depression and soon suicidal tendencies, the other is for her to slowly develop depression but a hard blow to the head gives her amnesia, letting her start her life all over again. Since a lot of character deaths happened lately, I opted to give her the second conclusion. But I'm wondering if it's okay for amnesia to happen in the current Ballycastle Bats VS Kenmare Kestrels match, but I'm kind of on the fence since this means lowering the number of players available. Which is why I came to you, to ask you for your opinion: wait for the last round or do it now. However, I also found one issue if I wait for the last round: her depression will become a really huge issue for her and this might possibly lead to the first conclusion. Owl for Thomas That News Thingy This is a bit out-of-the-blue and probably not a good idea, but I've noticed that a fair amount of users have been saying they're starting to feel disconnected from the wiki due to the numerous events coming along and losing track of them (being one of them, especially when there are days when I don't have enough time to stalk every enough ongoing roleplays to understand what the heck's going on.) I was scrolling through DARP's old, mostly unused Ask.fm and took note of a mention of an old square newsfeed bar thingamabob that apparently acted as a mini bulletin/newspaper for IC happenings from what I gather. Then it was removed due to code copyright somethings. So I thought...maybe start a page for tracking down daily occurrences? Maybe by the OOC week, then the page can be cleaned and started over. I was thinking of a single-double sentence summary format, mentioning the characters involved, where it happened, (maybe when it happened too, but that would be too complicated because of IC and OOC times) and what generally happened. Example being: *Malachai Sutton and Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson were caught going into the Forbidden Forest by Professor Abigail Cassidy. 20 points and ?? points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin were taken as a result. I wasn't really sure how to phrase that, since the roleplay isn't exactly finished and I didn't know if Malachai was going to lose points...but yeah. It probably won't even be a daily occurrences tracker? Maybe bolding occurrences that will definitely hold interest for many users (i.e. the Greer-Auror interactions.) and may affect a lot of indirectly involved people. Bleurgh, this idea is sounding more all over the place the more I try to narrow it down. xD I'm not sure who would be allowed to edit the page either, maybe the user(s) themselves, and there's the problem entailing unfinished roleplays. I suppose we could set a restriction on when they could list it down, like at the very least a couple of posts/halfway through, or just go all out and need it to be finished in order to be counted? Sorry for tossing this at you so spontaneously and uprepared-ly and generally being scatterbrained with it :\ I needed to offer the idea, even though it's really improbable... 06:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I told you… Consider this a sign of my thanks and lasting friendship, Ck. (Catch my marauder's map references?) Faith I just saw the breakup. If you'd like to RP Faith with one of mine let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Just wondering where Faith's going? I assumed with the ball that meant that Faith, Mark and Melinda were staying at school, meaning Ash and Charity would have been staying at the Cottage. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok...I'm in your sandbox chat if you'd like to talk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you want to talk... there's my sandbox chat or yours. Just though I'd let you know. "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 01:52, November 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Of course. I gotta go in a few, but I'm here for ya. "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 01:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Newt and Henry Hey! I'm good to go with the rp still, but if you'd rather we could start one after the ball? Because I'm most likely going to have a main focus on the ball since it's only here for a limited amount of time. So you just tell me what you'd rather do :D A bit late here but I am slightly sheepish to say that I had to blink back tears at the Bagley breakup. eruigft45uierofv WHY. WHY. WHYYYYY *headdesk* 04:15, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Feel Free To Ignore This But I would like it if we talk, possibly about earlier, just between the two of us, without getting into a fight. Of course, we don't have to, and we could really talk about anything, like how rooms are like people, you shouldn't try to fix them, and they're perfectly fine the way they are, so therefore you shouldn't clean them, or we could talk about how I ate cat food yesterday at that birthday party (long story). I don't really care what we talk about, I just don't want a bunch of negative energy between us. (And sorry, I couldn't find where that really fit in that, because of the heading, and I didn't want to make it the heading, because then it draws everybody to it and then ugh, you know?) Impatience... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head I guess someplace in Hogsmeade works then. Not sure where specifically, but I'd assume Hogsmeade Grounds wouldn't be a bad idea. I'll ask Frost and make something work. She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head Tori thingy The deed is done. So...I figuref she'd turn herself in a couple weeks after...when you get a sec let me know whose offfice to post in? 23:22, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Christmas So...shall we get Christmas started in the Prince Castle/Parlor? By my count we'll have Ash, Charity, Thomas, Faith, Mark, Carmen, Kimi, and possibly Emily (since she's Kimi's roommate and has no one else to celebrate with). Any thoughts, or people I missed? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. Also, you might want to follow Karith and Winston in The Three Broomsticks since it'll be good things that Renee should know. If you have any issues with what I'm making up there, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:27, November 18, 2015 (UTC) It's fine...I had a meeting so I wasn't waiting anyway. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) just wondering If you would be interested in a Post-Ball RP between Aydan and Jenelle? I was kinda thinking once it ended, but we could do it now, if you preferred that. I can't remember if the Twyla/Aydan RP ended or not, because I haven't caught up, and I suppose that matters. I don't know. I guess this was just to put the thought out there before I forgot. :Spoilers, much..? Jeez. :P But yeah, the day after it ends works, it's just a matter of me remembering. : Application Is there a Healer Application somewhere, like the Template:AurorAdmissionTest, or somewhere I sign up or something? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:04, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Tori's Records You said it was up to me if I'd rather just write something and owl it to you or RP it...I think I'd prefer to RP it, but really I don't mind either so :P 20:21, November 20, 2015 (UTC) : With...what, exactly? : 20:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Healer for St Mungo's Here she is! :D It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 21:15, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Wizengamot I'm perfectly fine with bringing that to the Wizengamot, and if Jisk isn't around, I'm more than happy to fill in with Estella! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Tori and trial As far as I'm aware in the canon context, those who go before the Wizengamot do not get commitment to St. Mungo's as one of their potential outcomes. It's essentially Azkaban, obliviated or exonerated. So, you'd need to establish the circumstances and limitations for cases in which Mungo's becomes a viable alternative, otherwise every villain of questionable sanity ends up there rather than in prison. Alex Jiskran 00:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Marathon I'm having a marathon for Night at the Museum so my replies will be erratic and such. Sorry xD Chat. I'm not in it, no, but it says that I am. It didn't until I posted, and then boom. But, sure, your sandbox chat works. Wait. I read that wrong. Oops. A matter of twin telepathy Risa and I have an idea, about twin who can sense the other's feelings and thoughts, it being more powerful the closer they are.... we obviously consider this exotic, but I sortof want to clear this with you to see id it's okay. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 06:33, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :sensing the other's feelings is fine. I think it'll be okay with Risa as well. :Thank you <3 would it still be considered an exotic power? Since it does just happen when they're near each other? 06:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll do that tomorrow. Thanks again~ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 06:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Nope No reason to be sorry. When I saw she was planning on getting Oscar out of her head, I had already thought about what that might entail and how Ash would react...so I figured this would pretty much go that direction. I'm sure OOC you understand Ash's concerns, and he's the kind of guy who isn't firm very often, but will be when he thinks isn't necessary...like he did here. He wants to make sure Faith realizes the power he's teaching her isn't a toy, and has real consequences. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Reasoning Well first off, I started off thinking I was ready for the responsibility of being a teacher, when in reality I was far from it. I felt like I was being unreliable with my posts, and I lost my connection with the char. Plus there are two teachers teaching the class so I figured, that Miriam could go back to America without a whole lot of trouble IC and OOC. I guess I should have talked to you about it in retrospect though. Sorry. Gosh I'm so sorry! Owl from Rin RPs Sounds about right...Ash will "summon" Faith so you can post in his Office, or they can meet wherever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Harriet Gryffindor! 07:32, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Sand Sure. I'll meet you there, I suppose. Re: Auror Test Regarding the wandless magic thing, I'm so sorry I didn't realize that it isn't a thing on this website. I just figured it would be because it was used in the movies and books. I fixed it inDavid Abram's Auror Admission Test. Thanks! ThatBloodyMuggle (talk) 05:04, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I read here that it was used, as I myself was not sure of whether it was used or not before. ThatBloodyMuggle (talk) 05:08, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay thank you for clearing that up. That makes sense now. :) ThatBloodyMuggle (talk) 05:15, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Heyyy I was going to go back on chat, but iPad crap, so yeah. RP, or no? :Okay, I figured that's what would probably happen. So, Aydan/Carissa, Aydan/Nikki, Faith/Coraline (although this might not end well, I don't know), Katie/Jenelle, or even Katie/Maple (because she works with Audrey and will probably end up like-liking her sometime in the future and I ran out of ideas)? If you have anything else in mind, then that's cool too. : Hey I was wondering if we could talk on one of our wiki's chats? I would talk on the one here, but I just can't get myself to, even if it is just you and Catty (who I adore and all, and is completely unrelated to this). I don't know. I guess it's cool if you don't want to. Reserving Models Hey! I want to reserve a model, but I can't find any guidelines or rules regarding reserving models. Is there a certain person I need to contact or can I just ask any admin? -- I suspect the nargles are behind it. 04:31, November 30, 2015 (UTC) For Renee Chat I'm rushing bc of parents, so not this second, but maybe in thirty? Also, sorry for leaving suddenly earlier, I got in a huge fight with my mom and she kicked me off the computer so I could go upstairs and stare at walls for a bit. Heyyy I'm up for chat now, like on your wiki? *Hugs* Hi :) Awh, you're so sweet. Thank you so much. Yeah, I've been having a...not so good couple of days and just *sigh* don't really feel like coming on chat. Sorry :/ I'll just quickly post on the RPs I'm in to catch up, but I don't think I'll come in chat. I promise I'll be around tomorrow though :) Love you xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:39, December 2, 2015 (UTC) *cough cough* I don't really want to go on this chat, for reasons, so your chat or no? It's fine, if you don't want to, just yeah. Hope What happened with Hope? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:06, December 3, 2015 (UTC) History Can you please advise me on what to add to the history of the Theseus Madden page? I can't seem to think of anything else.--Draco333 (talk) 13:42, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Welllll I know I tried to sleep, but I can't because I didn't take the pills so I can and *sigh*. Anyways, I remember what I had to tell you now... Some Questions Can you please tell me who runs Eeylops a Owl Emporium? And what I do if I wanted other people to Rp as my character's parents? I don't know if you're the right person to ask, but if you could answer them, that would be great! --Draco333 (talk) 10:33, December 8, 2015 (UTC) RPing Just so you know I may not get much of a chance to RP later. I've got a final paper and presentation due right after work today, so I'll be rushing around. See you tomorrow hopefully if this afternoon doesn't work out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:51, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Hope That's not the plan at all. Afterall this IS your expansion not mine. I know nothing about it except they'll be a disease going around. I suppose if you wanted her to, that could happen, but if not then not. Generally Hospitals are always doing research, training their doctors, etc, etc. I just think St. Mungos would do the same. (shrug) It's not like medicine or diseases/viruses/etc ever stop developing. Magic keeps developing too. Maybe the simple answer (which might not happen until AFTER the expansion) is to hire someone there to do research and development to keep it from happening again. Just a thought. Reguardless, to answer your question I don't have any plans for Hope. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:59, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thinking about it more, I don't think Ash would let her get fired or flack for the expansion. If nothing else he'd take the flack for it publicly and ask her to make sure it didn't happen again. It might end up being a lot of PR stuff ("Look at this new equipment we have", "Look at the new techniques and methods we're developing", etc), but it would be Ash spearheading the PR not Hope. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Thoughts? I can't get on chat, but I started a "conversation" on your sandbox if you're interested. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) MAs There's an RP on The Retro for the MAs, if you wanna join in/continue that... :P *sigh* Heyyy, I don't really feel like going on this wiki's chat, so if you're up for yours, maybe we could talk there? Journal It was a little premature...I've posted it now. I just had to finish it. I was looking for positive things to add to it...reasons in her head things could be better. She's just such a...downer right now. I apologize. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) School Week? Hey Ck...are we on week 6 or 7? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't know if you were still changing it or someone else was. It says 6, which is why I was asking. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:42, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Story I watch that show...but I never realized those were our characters :P She could always meet him on a summer trip to France. He could have her from...something. Sounds like a potential story for your sandbox ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) An Idea That Shouldn't Happen Well, Jenelle gets a plus-one to the wedding, but I don't know when it is, so maybe she will be hospitalized by then, but she should invite Aydan, just for the purpose of having somebody to ditch it with, because she's definitely not going to a wedding, not to mention Jasper's wedding. Mark So, I gave myself a few moments of consideration, and I decided I would adopt him (and raise him as my own). I'm sure that by next term, he would need a new model, even though his current model is about twenty five now, but he doesn't have very many older gifs/pics that I could use. I have no idea who I could use, as I suck at finding male models, so all I could think of was Troye Sivan, but he isn't very masculine, for lack of another word, so I feel like that doesn't work at all. I'll probably spend forever trying to figure this out, but yeah, if it's still cool with you, I'm up for adopting him. Good morning! <3 Oh, I think maybe Nicholas Hoult, but the younger version, might work? Yeah, I'll go with that, unless you don't like it, or think, for whatever reason, that Troye Sivan would be better. I'm going to stop at this one, promise. :P Or, he could be transgender, because that would be so much easier (and actually quite interesting, because I feel like he probably wouldn't want to feel that way, because of Thomas and such, and would probably suffer a lot from it(, but that wouldn't be very IC. :P I don't know. I doubt I'll do that. :P A possible new Richards So Lissy and I had this idea: Morgan is dying before the next term, so what if someone in Chris's family adopts Lili and she and chris are totally into each other, and she starts acting out to get put back into the foster system. She realizes it's because of chris. What do you think? *shudders at mention of Twilight* Err yeah. You bring up good points. Dream Awh, I just wanted to say that that owl about your dream and missing me was so cute :D Sounds like a good dream, maybe one day it'll come true :D Anyway, that's all I had to say :) I'll maybe come on chat in a few minutes or maybe tomorrow...having a bad day again :/ *sigh* But I love you, thanks for making me smile xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Aydanelle So, I'm not going to lie, I didn't pay attention to the matches at all, although I probably should have. I didn't realize that Gryffindor won, and I feel like maybe we should roleplay Aydanelle for after the match, possibly? I know I said we should wait until (insert overly and unnecessarily frustrating ship name here) roleplay was over, but I suppose we could just say he couldn't find time to talk to her or something? I don't know. It's up to you. (And, of course, we will still continue our Henry/Mark roleplay.) Twyla/Aydan Posted :) I'll probably not see you again until this time tomorrow though, sorry. But I look forward to it, I've missed you :D Love you lots xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:47, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Date Yeah, I think we can assume that. It should be...interesting. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:25, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah...it wasn't horrible. I think if it turns into anything though it'll be very gradual. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:58, December 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: I actually deleted Jed Hamilton.... so I don't need it anymore xD. Thanks for the offer though "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC) RPs None specifically come to mind...I'm working (slowly) on the updates for Dark Lore. I saw Charity's visit to the Apothecary...but I assume we won't do that RP until next week. I'm updated on Melinda's journals. Is there anything I can work on for you for the Expansion starting next week? If not, maybe Melinda/Charity or Gwen/Emily and someone? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:47, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :I meant Gwen or Emily and one of yours. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:05, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Janus Thickey Ward Jay said you wanted the Long Term ward on the top floor with the Offices, but on the HP wiki (and on our own description) it's on the 4th floor (Janus Thickey Ward). I'm fine putting it wherever you'd like it...I just need to know where to put it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Well...sure. So CK...where should I RP with Tori? Should I just create a section on the 4th floor, or the seventh...or as the owner would you make us a little ward to RP in where it's appropriate? If you want to make it I'm more than willing to let you...I was just trying to be self-sufficient. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:09, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh, as the runner of the Hosptial, I also wanted you to know that your roster needs updated. Tori isn't a healer, and you can add Emily under interns. Also, you can probably remove Mary Waters now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:19, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Dark Lore Thanks...I do my best to write like I think he would...which is why it's sometimes slow going...it's hard to get into his head. I'm glad you like it...I enjoyed writing it. I know hardly anyone will see it IC, but that's ok since I had fun doing it. As for the basic functions center, it makes sense they haven't been there yet. It's not really that important...unless someone gets into it. :P If you'd like we can do that instead of guardians (Faith can suggest it) or she could go investigate it on her own and I can GM. Whatever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Like I said it's not important...unless someone manages to get in. It could be used for exactly that if someone else got in. However, excepting that...it'll pretty much run itself fine and isn't useful to it's owner the way the others are where they have other functions. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, I think Emily's going to be upset with Charity for a bit...her owl didn't really help given that she said Emily had taken advantage of her. That may need to be resolved later. Melinda still wants to ask Faith about the summer...but Faith's been untalkative lately. We could do Charity and Melinda...or something else, but I don't think we have any RPs that are waiting or super important. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:04, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :I wasn't saying I don't enjoy RPing with you...but I try to do the "important" ones that need to happen first you know? I was just saying without any of those, we can RP whoever (chaos!). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Melinda It occurred to me (and thus Melinda) when I was writing her journals up and thinking about it. Don't worry...Melinda's confused too. She...wants to care more about Princess than Charity, but it's...not natural for her and she's having a hard time actually being that way. Especially with the idea that she might be causing Charity to not have kids. She doesn't see herself as selfish...rather selfless and she doesn't want to be the reason Charity can't have kids (like Charity seemed to imply) because that's not only hurting Charity, but Ash too and a potential niece or nephew. As much as she values Princess...she can't seem to place more importance on Princess than...all that...and she doesn't want to tell Faith because she was so hurt by Charity's statement that she resented having to care for them and they were keeping her from going forward...that she didn't want Faith to be that hurt by it. I'll get a journal entry eventually (maybe next week?)...but I think she did the best she could without giving away what she felt she couldn't...and she always knew it was a long shot. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :I love the Big Bang Theory. I can't see what you posted from here (it's blocked) but I'll check it when I get home. I probably won't be on much this weekend with Christmas stuff, but I'll see you next week for the epidemic! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:34, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Heyyy~ so i finished the errand half an hour after you exited chat. i posted at the Black Lake by the way. c: OMG HELLO I'm really happy right now, I'm sorry for the caps, but I don't think it works otherwise. Anyways, I was at a hockey game and I was in the second row and I wasn't rooting for my home's team, but the team I was rooting for won, so I'm just super happy right now, but sorry I missed you and we didn't get to talk, hopefully we can tomorrow because I'm coming up with ship names and I must be stopped soon. Expansion Templates The Expansion templates are finished, so next time we're on chat together, I'll show them to you :) It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 09:20, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Expansion Is it too late for me to sign up for this? The one, The only, 2k! 13:42, December 19, 2015 (UTC) (sorry if my signature is messing up lol) RE: Exclusive eyes only Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear A page magically appeared... Thank you for making the Psych Ward! <3 22:22, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ambroise Hey gurl, just wondering if you were gonna put Ambroise on the Roster for St. Mungo's? Just with the expansion and all starting, and I know we chatted briefly on chat so was chasing up on that :3 'Ello So, I got in another fight with my stepfather (over the fact that I didn't pick up and put away a card he put there in the first place) and turned off the wifi, so I'm on my phone with terrible service. I doubt I'll be able to get on chat anytime soon, because of it, so yeah, I wish we could talk, especially because I have to ask you something, but we probably won't, whoo. And I can't remember what I was sending this for, so I guess just remind me to talk to you about the something? ergh So, the Firefox on my computer crashed, meaning I can't load it up again, meaning I'm on my phone now, meaning I can't go on chat, meaning we can't really talk, meaning I'll be bored as crap, but oh well. Anyways, I have moments where I mutter "screw logic" under my breath repeatedly, like when I'm frustrated or annoyed, so I don't know if using logic to talk me out of it would work, but alright. I can try? I've had the template not work when I'm on my phone though, like it with autocorrect to just a space... Re. I've posted at St. Mungo's with Ambroise :) ALso my 'b'by sammyyyyy is infected :(((: Chat Sure, I should be on tonight. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) cough So, it's not all that great, because I'm on the verge of passing out and have to switch to the iPad soon, but here. I mean, if you really think about it, we could roleplay him finding her, all passed out and crap (which, I promise, isn't bad, I mean, that's what happens to me, I cry, I pass out, I wake up fine, so yeah), or as she's getting up, I don't know, but yeah, eh, it's up to you. Also, gooood moooorning! <3 So, I had a lot of extra time on my hands and I didn't want to do anything productive...So, I decided I would try to find gifs for Aydan, because you said you've had trouble doing so. And here are the results: *1 - I have a feeling that this is a bit crazy, like we said that most of his were, but it's worth a shot. (insert point in time, in which I ran into several shots of hips and his eyes edited to be different colors) *2 - I don't quite like this one, as it's an incredibly short gif, because of the amount of frames in it, but, like I said before, it's worth a shot. (insert point in time, in which I ran into several posts by the same girl of her in different angles with her The Feaver, or whatever it is, t-shirt on, and I just wished she put it all into one post and nearly cried because it took so much time to scroll through them all) So, as I was going through and making this, I forgot to link those that I could crop, if you liked them, but there were a lot, and I'm actually going to pass out now. If I'm ever super bored again, I'll go look for them. Anyways, I'm sorry, for wasting your time on this, but I was like "ayy, I'm bored and I'm going to do something that's technically unproductive, but productive at the same time, just depending on what your views are on the matter" so eh and I would have deleted this, but I figured I might as well, just in case. I'm done now, I promise. Sigh *Shakes Head at Aydan, while Elle's screaming in my head* "WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!!" Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorryyy I've realized, as of recent, that my computer sucks butt with copy and paste. :/ Anyways, I'll be back in a bit, like actually on my computer, and then we could maybe start the roleplay? I don't know? Nooo. Okay, I'll just post on my iPad then and try to be speedy quick so we can at least get it started?? here's the thing that my computer messed up with Merry Christmas St. Mungos I have a character who wants to become a Healer at St. Mungos? Shall I create a new section for her and wait for you? Faith Yeah, I can role play them whenever. For Aydan Hey Rowena put up an application for the Aurors. Just so you know! Okie! Hi! Yeah, I haven't been online in a few days, sorry. I thought I'd take a couple of days off for Christmas, which - for some reason, probably lack of motivation to actually do anything - ended up turning into five days. But I'm here now :D Hope you had an awesome Christmas too! I was going to send festive owls to all of my favourite DARPians again this year and tell them how much I love them, but forgot *facepalm* So while I'm owling you I just might as well say that I really really love you and you've been such a supportive and kind friend in the time I've known you, I don't know how you put up with me, but I'm really thankful that you do *hugs* So, what have I missed these last few days? xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) OWL Attaways I did get your message and I didn't answer because I'm still thinking. I don't see why not right now...but I want to see how things are when I get back to work next week. That being said, I think we can put them as first years for this next year. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:37, December 31, 2015 (UTC)